


Tea, Presents, and Laughter

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Category: 4000년 만에 귀환한 대마도사 | The Great Mage Returns After 4000 Years (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Multi, Polyamory, Presents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk its literally them being poly and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: Four old friends and loves meet once again, after a long time apart.
Relationships: Kasajin/Iris Phisfounder/Lukas Traumen/Schweizer Strow | Schweizer Wilsemann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Tea, Presents, and Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU LOVELY GREMLIN AWESOME HUMAN BEING. SOME SWEET FLUFF AND LOVELY POLY FOR YOU
> 
> ~~Also headcanon that Iris is so childish and happy about presents is that she never got any as a kid I'm sorry not sorry~~

They all met at Schweizer’s newest dungeon. It was felt every bit as natural as breathing, all descending over a matter of days, despite not agreeing on a date or location since they last met, Schweizer there to greet them with warm hugs and broad smiles and chatter. Lukas was the last to arrive, half a day out on the heels of Iris, and racing her the rest of the way, his _Flight_ spell against her Valkyrie summons. She won, of course, with such an advantage.

Kasajin engulfed him in a hug the moment he landed, pulling a laughing Iris into it as well.

He soaked in the gentle touch of sun-warmed skin and the sound of Iris’ laughter, it’d been so long since they’d last met. He peeked around Kasajin’s arms to see Schweizer watching them with a soft smile, hands tucked into his sleeves.

“I’ve got gifts,” Schweizer said after a while.

“Presents?” Iris squealed, eyes sparkling.

“Presents,” Schweizer agreed, “And Kasajin brought some over as well.”

Iris hurried them into the small wooden cottage, and immediately dived for the collection of fur- and cloth-wrapped parcels.

Kasajin poured them all some tea from his shitty clay teapot that Lukas gave him a few years back while Schweizer pointed out Iris’ gifts and tried to futilely separate the woman from her bundles.

“I’ve got some things as well,” he told them, taking bundles out from his spatial storage unit.

Iris just wordlessly handed over her tall hat, which Kasajin and he had worked together to make and enchant with spatial magic from the last time they had gathered.

He reached into it and pulled out three paper bags, sealed with some kind of glue.

Kasajin gently pried Iris from the bundle she was cradling and poking, trying to figure out what they were, then gave her back a fur-wrapped one, Kasajin’s gift to her. It was Kasajin’s turn to go first, and he could see Schweizer match him raising their teacups to their mouths to hide their smiles at her childish glee.

Kasajin had given her a strip of somewhat supple leather, bound together at the ends with thin leather ties and embossed with gold in curling patterns. He stood, and showed her how it could fit to be tied around her hat as yet another ornament, or how the leather ties were long enough that it could also be worn as a belt at the hips or waist.

It was beautiful, even he could see that.

She immediately put it on, cinching in her dress and spinning to show it off and flare out the hem.

“Beautiful,” Kasajin rumbled, and he echoed the sentiment.

“As lovely as the sun,” Schweizer agreed.

“Thank you,” she smiled, and curtsied.

Iris sat down, and Kasajin pushed a second fur-wrapped bundle at Schweizer. “You next.”

“Playing favourites,” Schweizer teased.

Lukas laughed, “It’s okay if he’s playing favourites, we all do, shamelessly.”

Iris winked at him across the table, “That we do. Go on, Schwei.”

Schweizer sighed. “Must you tease me so.”

She snorted. “Naturally. Now open it, I want to know.”

Schweizer obliged, carefully unpicking the twine holding the fur closed to be saved for later, same as the pelt.

“Oh Kasajin, you shouldn’t have,” he said instantly.

He and Iris leaned over the table to see what was in the bundle, Schweizer pushing it towards the centre obligingly. It was an unsorted mess of various metals, crystals, and gemstones, from semi-precious to priceless. Components that Schweizer would be able to use in his golems, almost all of them unable to be easily found in this area that Schweizer had settled down in for a few years.

Kasajin just brushed a large hand over Schweizer’s hair, and pressed a kiss against his hairline. “Of course I had to.”

Pink dusted Schweizer’s cheeks, and he was quick to turn attention back to Lukas. “Lukas’ now!”

“Alright, alright,” he said, picking up the last package wrapped in fur.

He cut the twine and carefully peeled open the mottled Wolf-Bear fur.

Two gemstones, blue and clear, wrapped in bronze wire and hung on small hooks – earrings.

“Oh,” he breathed, “Oh I _love_ these.”

“The colour of your eyes,” Schweizer agreed.

“Put them on! Put them on!” Iris ordered, and he obeyed, laughing.

They were heavy, but in a solid way, resting cool and comforting against his neck.

“They can be enchanted as well,” Kasajin pointed out from behind his teacup, slightly embarrassed.

His eyes shot open.

“Kasajin!”

“Only the best,” Kasajin murmured, giving the impression that he was trying to hide under the table despite his size.

“Oh come over here, you big hunk, I love you.”

He hugged Kasajin tightly, arms wrapped around his neck while Kasajin bent down to allow him to reach it.

“ _Now_ , who’s playing favourites?” Iris teased.

“Iris!” Kasajin cried, ears red.

They laughed.

Iris pushed her paper bags to each of them, urging them to rip open the seals with excitement.

Lukas went first, peeling the glue-sealed edges apart carefully. He spilled the contents gently onto the table, revealing a ring, silver and unadorned, on the inside inscribed _Lukas Traumen_ and on the outside carved with three runes bleeding into each other.

“This will summon a Valkyrie if I break it?” He asked, slipping it on then running a finger over the runes and inspecting them.

She nodded. “One of mine, so don’t you go accidentally crushing it!”

He laughed nervously, still remembering when he’d accidentally sat on the mana storage device she’d given him a decade or two back.

“I won’t, I won’t,” he said, raising his hands placatingly.

She pouted and huffed, crossing her arms.

“Oh, Iris, this is _lovely_ ,” Schweizer interrupted them.

Iris beamed. “It reminded me of you.”

He looked over.

Schweizer was holding onto lump of crystal formed in the shape of a tree branch, naturally created, too, he could see the dents and whorls in it that were indicators of uncut gems.

“Where’d you _get_ that?” He asked in wonder.

“D’you remember that old mountain that Kasajin punched a giant hole in a few years ago?”

“Down near Yskanva?” Kasajin asked.

“Yeah, that one. Turns out there was a lot of interesting crystals and stuff in that mountain, so when you went and blew it open, a lot of the veins were exposed and ready for excavation. Managed to get that one for relatively cheap after I did a favour for a miner family.”

“Huh. Good luck, there.”

Iris laughed. “Really, I have to thank Kasajin here for the find,” she said, nudging Kasajin’s arm. “If he didn’t go and blow up half the mountain, no one would have known.”

Lukas snorted.

Iris nudged Kasajin’s arm again. Kasajin got the hint and revealed what he got.

It was a small array of teas, each brick wrapped in sealed paper with the contents and instructions carefully written on top in shaky writing instantly recognisable as Iris’.

“It’s a shame we can’t make a new pot now,” Kasajin simply said.

He brushed a finger over Kasajin’s cheeks, carefully brushing away the small trickle of tears.

“The next one,” he said soothingly.

“We’ll be here for a while, there’s enough time for more than one pot of tea,” Schweizer offered.

“Yes,” Iris agreed, wiping away more tears on Kasajin’s other cheek.

“More presents,” Schweizer said abruptly, “That will make you feel better.”

Schweizer pushed Lukas’ cloth-wrapped packages to the centre of the table. They were each embroidered with names, and the three took the ones labelled for them.

Schweizer opened his first, revealing the cloth wrapped around his presents to be a new robe, and the contents a bracelet that promptly snapped into the form of a staff with a magic crystal topper.

“Lukas!” he cried, “Seriously, you three,” he said, voice muffled from where it was buried in fabric, “What is it with you three and giving me way too precious gifts?”

“We _love_ you,” he said somewhat smug, “What more is there to it?”

Iris nodded fiercely. “We love you, we _want_ to give you _all_ the good things.”

“You three are _hopeless_ ,” Schweizer moaned.

Kasajin laughed. “Love you too, Schweizer.”

Lukas leaned his chin against his hand and his elbow against the table, luxuriating in the company.

“Iris, you next,” he nudged.

She blinked, then smiled, carefully unwrapping the bundle now that she knew that it doubled as clothing. Her robe was much more voluminous than Schweizer’s with the sleeves wide, just like how she liked it. Nestled within the layers of cloth, he’d hidden a necklace that had reminded him of her, heavy pewter carved in rose thorns twined around raven’s wings and skull with rubies embedded in the eye sockets hanging from a silver chain. She handed it to Schweizer wordlessly, and he silently clasped it closed around her neck, smoothing her hair over it.

“Gorgeous,” Schweizer murmured.

Lukas nodded. She was. It was.

Kasajin pressed a kiss against her ear. “Beyond beautiful,” he declared.

A faint pink dusted her cheeks, and he couldn’t resist reaching across the table to brush the back of his fingers across them. She leaned into the touch, her eyes sliding closed.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“It’s no problem, no problem at all.”

With a sigh, she drew back, and so did he, and they turned to Kasajin.

He smiled helplessly at them, too enamoured to have opened his own package. Iris made a _well, go on with it_ gesture, and he laughingly did.

The robe he got was sleeveless and short, stopping at his knees, more like a tunic but too large and loose to be anything but outerwear. Lukas had given him a new teapot, larger and sturdier, more magic wrapped around it as protection.

“Did you two—”

They shook their heads in concert. “Nope, not at all. We haven’t even seen each other since… half a year ago? At that Harpy raid over Eldyvon?” She looked askance at him.

“Sounds about right.”

She nodded. “Yeah, so it was just a happy coincidence.”

“Congratulations on having very good friends and loves,” Schweizer teased drily.

That set them all off into raucous laughter.

“We know each other far too well,” he agreed with a smile. Then, with a deft application of _Telekinesis_ , he caught Schweizer’s present to him.

“Ooooh, go on, Lukas!”

He split the cloth along its stitched seams with a careful _Blade Hands_ , the cloth falling open to reveal a book, bound in leather and otherwise entirely unremarkable. Then he opened it and saw column after column after logs, all in Schweizer’s elegant hand.

He glanced at Schweizer, who looked away, trying to hide a faint embarrassment.

“Anastasia,” was all Schweizer offered, “I thought you might want to know how she’s doing.”

Warmth slipped through him. “Thank you.”

“Kasajin is next,” Schweizer said, throwing a cloth-wrapped package across the table before anyone could object.

Kasajin opened it, showing them the contents. Two gauntlets without most of the finger segments, only covering the first knuckle and the back of the hands. Kasajin put them on and flexed his hands, feeling the fit.

“These are wonderful,” Kasajin told Schweizer.

“I know,” Schweizer said huffily.

Kasajin reached across the table to pat him again. “Thank you.”

Kasajin settled back into his seat once Schweizer was suitably red from blushing.

“My turn now!” Iris announced.

She began to unwind a long strip of cloth wound around a long stick-like package, finally needing to stand near the end. It was a long, staff-like rod, carved of elderwood, runes seared into the wide, paddle-like end alongside the magic crystals embedded there.

“It’s enchanted with Flight magic,” Schweizer said without prompting, “Also a little of Telepathy as well, to help it know what you want it to do.”

Iris immediately looked like she would vibrate out of her skin.

“Can I test it out now? Please?” She asked, giving them all pleading eyes.

Lukas laughed. How could they resist her when she was being so cute?

“Of course.”

He stood up, and made for the door, Iris somehow beating him there with the rod hugged to her and banging outside in a whirl.

The moment he stepped foot on grass he shot off with _Flight_ , blasting through the air, Iris hot on his heels astride the Flight-enchanted length of carved elderwood. Below him, Kasajin bounded across the plains and Schweizer sat perched on a golem rumbling alongside. Iris laughed, as she caught up to him and then overtook him while spinning a wheel around him.

The two below looked up, and he met their eyes with a smirk as he rose even higher into the sky. Iris shrieked with glee when he caught up with her again, catching her in his arms and careful not to damage the wood. She wrapped her arms tight around him, and clung, even as he wobbled under her shifting weight and the distracting press of her lips against his neck.

“Iris!” He shouted.

She laughed at him again, pressing another kiss to his collarbone.

Kasajin caught the two of them tumbling through the air, while Schweizer snatched the rod of wood from them before it snapped.

“Don’t break my gifts!” he shouted, “Do you realise how long I spend on these?!”

Iris reached over and the three of them obligingly shifted so that she was close enough to touch Schweizer, and she immediately pressed a kiss against his cheek, eyes sparkling.

“I love it, Schweizer, I really really love it.”

 _That_ got him blushing furiously, and they all giggled over, Schweizer joining in after whining half-heartedly for a few moments.

He reached for Schweizer, the other three shifting around him, and pulled the sage into their mass, hugging all of them tightly.

Oh, how he _loved_ them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I stole _Blade Hands_ from [Grand Unified Theory of Shěn Qīngqiū](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057866)
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/greymistchild)


End file.
